


of cats and dogs

by princegrantaire



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Peter sends Edie a blurry picture of Carl petting a stray cat.</p><p>(or, a look at the friendship between Peter and Edie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of cats and dogs

**Author's Note:**

> small silly drabble i wrote in about twenty minutes, i've always been interested in the friendship between those two

It all starts when Peter sends Edie a blurry picture of Carl petting a stray cat. It's white and fluffy and she just knows Carl will spend the rest of the day complaining about all the fur on his jeans. The thought makes her smile, makes her realize she's missing Carl a lot more than she'd thought.

She and Peter don't really talk, let alone text. It's just never come naturally to them, every conversation always feels just a bit off-beat. It had puzzled her for a while, they're both innately outgoing and there's no hint of animosity left between them as far as she's aware, but the problem had receded in the background eventually, after all it wasn't like they disliked each other.

They just never seemed to manage to shake off the awkwardness of their first meeting. She had been heavily pregnant with Eli and probably serving as nothing more than a walking reminder of just how much things had changed between him and Carl; while Peter had been far too tainted in Edie's mind by the picture the tabloids and Carl's stories, mostly told when he was in a less than ideal mood, had painted. They have gotten much better since then.

Still, talking to Pete feels like a novelty after all this time, which makes it that much weirder when blurry pictures and nearly incomprehensible texts start being a regular thing. It actually takes her a few weeks to work up the nerve to reply but that doesn't deter Peter in any way, who seems determined to send Edie his entire collection of pictures of Carl sleeping fully clothed in different showers across Europe.

It's not until the boys are on tour again and she gets a text simply reading "carl thinks he s cursed again" and she starts laughing in the middle of Gita's admittedly boring story about Ed that she realizes she's grown to love this little friendship between her and Peter.

The next morning she sends Peter a picture of a dog wearing her _LOCK_ necklace and asks him to tell Carl he's not cursed.


End file.
